Diskussionsfaden:Der schreibende Wolf/@comment-1218160-20161213190826
Hi Wolf, ich wollte nur fragen, ob die letzten Bearbeitungen bei Schnellwasser und Ramsay u.a. ein Versehen von dir waren? Bei Widder war es ja auch ein Versehen, als er mal deine Bearbeitung rückgängig gemacht hat. Aber wie du der Versionsgeschichte entnehmen kannst, hat er sie aber sie auch selbst wieder zurück gesetzt. Nun dann sollten wir uns auch über unser miteinander unterhalten, so finde ich. Ich will ehrlich nicht über andere Leute lästern, weil ich das eigentlich nicht mag und mich schuldig fühle, deswegen dachte ich ich schreibe dich an. Aber ich muss auch sagen, wie wir alle (Widder, du und ich) mit einander umgehen, gefällt mir nicht und das würde ich natürlich gern ändern. Das du wieder mehr Vertrauen zu uns hast und wir wieder etwas entspannter und natürlich sachlicher miteinander reden können. Ich habe nämlich das Gefühl, dass du unglücklich bist und dass wenn du in den Chat kommst - vor allem in den letzten Tagen - immer recht schnell an die Decke gegangen bist. Natürlich ist es frustrieren, wenn man denkt man habe sein Herzblut in etwas gesteckt und dann ist es nicht perfekt oder wurde geändert. Mir ging das jüngst genauso und für mich war das eben auch deprimierend. Es ist nicht auch so das ich deine Arbeit nicht schätzen würde, weil ich es toll finde, dass uns jemand unter die Arme greift und das hast du ja. Auch wenn dabei mal etwas Diskussion zustande kommt. Aber mit Kritik gelassen umzugehen, gehört eben auch dazu. Ich werde beispielsweise auch gern von The Sword of the Morning oder den anderen Admins korrigiert, wenn etwas nicht stimmt. Und ja ich bin auch kurz mal über die ein oder andere Sache empört, aber wenn mir mein Gegenüber sein Verhalten sachlich erklärt, ist das meist wieder gegessen. Vielleicht ist es ja alles halb so wild? Manchmal sieht man einfach ein Detail nur aus einer bestimmten Sicht, und dann ist es doch gut, wenn jemand mal drüber kontrolliert. Wisse aber, dass ich mich und die anderen Admins nicht für unfehlbar halte. Auch wir haben eine bereits zu Dingen eingestellte sich und es gut Dinge aus mehreren Perspektiven zu betrachten. Aber ich würde mir wünschen wir könnten sachlicher über solche Edits reden. (Solche kleinen Dinge wie Orthografiesachen etc.) Wenn du in anderen Wikis oder der Wikipedia unterwegs bist, wird dir sicher auch bewusst, dass nicht nur deine Bearbeitungen und dies auch tausenden von anderen z.B. zurück gesetzt oder nachbearbeitet werden. Ich denke sogar im englischen GoT-Wiki würde mir, sofern ich etwas falsch schreibe oder was nicht den Sinnen der Admins oder anderen Usern entspricht sofort wieder geändert, wenn sie dies bemerken (und oftmals sind diese noch strenger). Daher musst du dich auch nicht aufregen oder wütend sein, sollte dies mal passieren. Was ich noch sagen möchte, ist dass du bitte in den Quelltext-Editor benutzt, wenn du Begrifflichkeiten in den Links korrigierst. Der Visual-Editor scheint dir unbemerkt einige Bugs reinzuhauen, die du sicher nicht so beabsichtigt hattest und die wir nachkorrigieren müssen. Ich hoffe, dass du nicht wütend bist und ich wünsche dir noch eine schöne Adventswoche. Beste Grüße Aki